Sonny With A Chance Of Two Coopers
by CharmedXifter
Summary: Sequel to SWAC of Falls...Sonny and Chad Resume Their Relationship Until Chad's Estranged Bad Boy Brother Decides To Pay A Little Visit and Set His Eyes on Sonny. What Happens? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Back To Me

Chapter 1: Back To Me

A/N: well, I'm back with a sequel! I hope you guys like this as much as you liked Sonny With A Chance Of Falls…I hope to get some reviews tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or comments :D The Chapter title is from a song by The All-American Rejects

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, things and whatever else there is to disclaim that is used in this fiction…every character from Sonny with a chance is owned by the great people of Disney :D**

_**~Chad's POV~**_

_Have you ever wished you could get rid of one person in your family without consequences? Well, I have and as I saw him getting off that Red and White Sports car I wished to the heavens that he'd just get fall into a deep hole that sends him To China or something._ "Hello Little Brother! Miss me?" light blue eyes that were too identical to mine stared back at me as I faced him. It was My Older Brother Gage Matthew Cooper. Apparently he changed his last name too I guess Goldfarb wasn't really going to cut it in the celebrity world and the 3 name roll that we both have well, he thought of that first. Gage threw his bag at me and headed inside my apartment.

"Gage, It's nice of you to visit" I rolled my eyes sarcastically at him. Gage was 2 years older than me and had been living on his own since he was 17 and had gotten big in Europe as a lead singer for a rock band. It was safe to say that asides from our devastatingly handsome features we were exactly each other's opposites. "So you're finally off the parental reach how does it feel to be like your big bro?" he smiled at me, crashing on my couch and resting his boot covered feet on my coffee table.

"Nothing's changed. They never noticed me under their own roof what makes you think they'd notice me now?" I rolled my eyes; dropping my brother's bags on the floor "they were never good parents" he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were never a good brother either so I guess you all are even in my book" I gave him a look and crossed my arms over my chest. "you know they kicked me out of the house…" he looked at me but I deflected it by holding up a hand "you got kicked out of school and ran off to England you never even tried to call, e-mail or visit" I glared at him. Gage seemed to falter at my statement. His departure had affected me a lot since he was more of a dad to me than our father ever was but then he left me… "You were okay on your own…" he said with a shrug and I rolled my eyes. of course, he was acting like his old Mr. Tough guy again. "Yes, I'm okay on my own…so what are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I needed a vacation and…I heard about your new babe so I wanted to meet the famed Sonny Munroe" Gage flashed me a smile and I rolled my eyes "I didn't think you even knew about that" "saw the news on the tabloid last week not a good picture of your girl though so I wanted to see for myself…I was surprised to see my baby brother finally getting his own quarter page in a tabloid" Gage smirked cockily at me then spoke once again "so how long have you two been going out?" "3 weeks and 4 days" I answered but it just made my brother snort a laugh "I'm surprised you don't also count the minutes" he teased "So when do you plan on introducing her to me?" "You're not going to meet her Gage" it was better that way…Gage was a jerk and I'm not going to let Sonny near that. "Come on Bro! I'll behave…I wont insult her on national TV like I did with the last one" he raised a hand as if promising but I just rolled my eyes "I still haven't forgiven you for that and No" I said flatly.

"Why? Are you afraid she'll learn about our dysfunctional family? Because I can spin some stories around to completely make you look good" Gage laughed at his own statement…He was always one to make up false statements to look Good in front of everyone. "No I'm afraid she'll learn I've got an ass for a brother" "an ass? How am I an ass?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at him in disbelief "as if you abandoning me wasn't enough of an ass move? What about embarrassing me constantly in your interviews or never calling or visiting me? And now this visit? What is this about is it really because of me?" he sighed taking a moment before he replied "okay…No it's not…I'm just here to perform for some shows and I needed a place to crash" My face fell at that; I didn't think he could be that brutally honest. "Why am I not surprised?" with that I grabbed my keys and coat and headed out the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Would you like some Coffee Chad?" Mrs. Munroe asked me and I nodded "yes please" I said. My endless driving made me end up here at the Munroe household to flee from my brother. "I didn't even know you had a brother Chad" Sonny tilted her head to the side "that's cause I didn't want you to know…Gage and I don't talk about each other…I don't even think he wants anyone to know we're related, he only uses Cooper to constantly remind me that I was living under his shadow" I rolled my eyes "you make him sound like a such a bad guy…come on, let me meet him and I'll be the judge" Sonny smiled at me but I shook my head "it's better for you not to…Trust me Sonny"

"I'm sure you two are just experiencing sibling rivalry Chad…it'll pass" Mrs. Munroe smiled at me as she set my coffee in front of me and sat on the chair that was beside the couch Sonny and I were seated on. "Gage and I don't get into rivalries…he's just a bigger as than I am there's no competition" I shrugged. For 5 years that Gage had his rock star status he never thought to share anything with me and if he calls me it was just to ask for favors or to coach me on what to say if ever the British press interviewed me about my big brother…even though I was famous now Gage always had a way of putting me down, he was not the brother I used to have until I was 12 years old. "Well thank God I'm an only Child!" Sonny breathed a sigh of relief "I agree! One Sonny is hard enough…" Mrs. Munroe raised her glass as if she was giving me a toast.

"Look Chad I'm sure your brother isn't as bad as you think him to be…" Sonny was always the good girl…always trying to make everything better… "Sonny just trust me on this one…if you've met my brother he's really not someone worth wasting your time on" I sighed. "but he's your brother how bad can he be?" she raised an eyebrow at me "Gage stopped being my brother when he got famous…" I replied and that was when Sonny wrapped her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder to try and cheer me up.


	2. Don't Trust Me

_**Chapter 2: Don't Trust Me **_

**A/N: an update…thank you for those of you who's taking their time in checking out my latest fanfic and I do hope you could also leave me some reviews to read! :D I'm not sure if I should continue on so if you still want me to then let me know**

**Chapter Title is from a song by 3OH!3…I heard it from **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** and thought it was a really good song **

_**~Sonny's POV~**_

"what can I get for you today Sonny?" The Lunch lady flashed her pearly whites at me as soon as I approached the counter "rack of lambs for the So Random Cast Betty" I smiled at her; ever since my whole Cameo for Mackenzie Falls everyone who worked at the Condor Studios had become extra nice to me and when I started dating Chad…well, they started being nice to my friends too and this meant better food and service that was frowned upon by the rest of the cast of Mackenzie Falls but I didn't care… "here you go Love…made with my best ingredients" she said excitedly as she placed the lamb on the counter but before I could get my hands on it and bring it to the prop house my phone rang "Hey Chad what's up?" I smiled when I heard his voice on the other end but our conversation was short lived when a hand sneaked to get my plate from the counter "Chad I have to call you back someone's taking our lunch" I hung up then turning to whoever had my plate.

When I saw him though I felt a tingly feeling in my stomach…they guy was a couple of years older than I was but it did not change the fact that he was handsome…Sandy Blonde Hair, well defined jaw, broad shoulders and amazing blue eyes that were quite identical to Chad's "I'm sorry…if I knew these belonged to such a pretty lady I wouldn't have taken it" he smiled cockily at me and I rolled my eyes…great, just what the studio needed more smooth-talking obnoxious guys "right, well do you mind?" I put out my hand and he returned the dish to me "you're quite feisty…I like that in a woman" he winked at me and I grimaced.

"Name's Gage…Gage Matthew Cooper though I'd be quite surprised if you did not know that" he smiled, tilting his head to the side and I nodded "Gage…that explains a whole lot" I eyed him for a moment before continuing to speak "I heard about you…I'm sure you know my boyfriend…I believe you call him brother" I was actually glad and relieved when his eyes showed surprise when I told him that "you're Sonny Munroe?" he asked and I nodded "I'm surprised you even know me…Chad told me you don't watch or read the news if it wasn't about you well that and the fact that you and him haven't talked for a couple of years" I raised an eyebrow and Gage shrugged "He's right but how could I not read about my brother's little girlfriend?" he chuckled "though I must say you're quite an improvement from the last one…" "was that a compliment?" "Not really" he said flatly.

"Sonny…" that voice made me smile, it was Chad coming to my rescue "Gage what are you doing here?" he glared at the older Cooper brother "relax little bro…I just met your girl. You know, if you hadn't come sooner I'm sure she'd already fallen for my charms by now" he crossed his arms over his chest and I rolled my eyes at him "you wish…" I told him "Get Lost Gage and stop hitting on my girlfriend…it's disgusting" Chad took the plate of lamb from my hand and led me away from his brother who laughed as we disappeared from his view.

"Let me be the one to apologize for my brother…like I said before he's a pain" Chad sighed as we entered the prop house where my friends waited for me "what took you so long Sonny? My stomach's been growling like crazy for the past 25 minutes!" Grady complained "Sorry you guys I had just met what seemed to be the biggest ass on the face of the earth" I plopped down on the couch between James and Tawni while Chad placed the rack of lambs on the table where Nico, Grady and Zora began to feast on it. "I take it you met the older Cooper Brother?" Nico asked and Chad nodded "and he hit on you am I right?" Tawni wrapped an arm around my shoulders and this time I nodded "how did you guys know that?" I asked "We've met Gage a few times he always thought of us as room service" Grady explained.

"and I've known Chad since we were kids so of course I know his obnoxious brother" Tawni lifted a shoulder "well, I don't know him personally but I hear he's got mad guitar skills" James shrugged, a sheepish smile appearing on his lips. "I have to head back to set to shoot some more Mackenzie Falls magic…I also have to talk to my knuckle head brother…are you coming James?" Chad turned to James who shook his head "Nope…I just finished my shoot for the day unlike you I'm not in every frame" Tawni's boyfriend yawned while Chad made his way towards me and placing a kiss on my forehead "I'll see you later…" he told me before leaving the room. I rolled my eyes when he disappeared into the hallway…Chad and I never really got enough time to spend together, he was always busy with his Mackenzie Falls stuff but I didn't blame him…he needed the job since he lived on his own though it didn't change the fact that I missed him.

"So how'd Gage look?" Tawni asked excitedly and this earned her an odd look from James "It's just for info Hunny…I could care less about Gage" she gave her boyfriend a wide smile before looking back at me, waiting for my answer "well I cant deny the fact that he's really handsome but it still doesn't change the fact that he's obnoxious" "he was that bad?" James arched an eyebrow "he's old Chad and old James put together and that's only my first impression of him" I replied rolling my eyes. "Wait till you get to know him better" Tawni added and that made me let out a sigh. "Still I find it quite disturbing that Gage was hitting on Sonny" Grady grimaced "No what I find disturbing is that Gage actually thought Sonny was pretty" Tawni made a face that looked as if she was gagging. "remind me, why are you my friend again?" I turned to Tawni who smiled "because I give you awesome fashion and make-up advise" she replied with a shrug "I see…" I rolled my eyes.


	3. False Pretense

Chapter 3: False Pretense

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews but I do hope to get more from you guys…I really want to know what you guys think and if you guys have any suggestions please don't be afraid to let me know about it too! :D**

**Chapter Title is from a song from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_**~ Gage's POV~**_

"Hey, Hey Little Bro!" I jumped off the prop picnic table that I was seated on when I saw my brother come into the Mackenzie Falls set; leaving the girls who had been fawning over me to wait as I jogged towards my brother. "Gage I didn't appreciate what you did to Sonny back there" Chad glared at me and I deflected it with a shrug "I'm sorry I didn't know she was your girlfriend…you have to admit Sonny's the type of girl that'd be falling for your lame pick-up lines and charm" he gave me a look and I smiled at him. _With what I gathered from my first meeting with Sonny she was Smart, Confident and the type of girl that isn't easily swayed with nice poetic words…a girl that wouldn't be Chad's Type but I guess my brother's changed his taste in women and I have to admit he did pick right with Sonny _"Sonny is different from any other girl…a good different and I'm already striking out with her so don't blow this for me you got that?" Chad warned me, holding a finger up to my face before heading off towards the director who called him in for a scene.

I watched him walk off, his last statement making me curious with the way that he said it "Wait, Striking out? Already?" I raised an eyebrow curiously though the question wasn't directed at anyone, knowing that I was standing alone at a corner "Yeah…you know, Chad and Sonny never get enough time to spend together because of Chad's busy schedule…I hear they're already starting to have a fall out…it's too bad though…Chad and Sonny have this whole I hate you but I actually like you kind of vibe, it's adorable" a voice came behind me making me jump, only to find Chloe, one of the Falls' cast members standing beside me.

"God! Do you really have to go around scaring me like that?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged "well me scaring you looks much better to others than you talking to yourself" Chloe shrugged and made her way towards the set leaving me once again to my thinking. So my brother and Sonny were already having troubles? That's fast…In my selfish mind that could be seen as an opportunity to get the girl from Chad…it would be easy as pie with my charming personality but then again Chad was my little brother and it would below even me if I messed with his girlfriend…I was in mid-thought when my phone rang the familiar Blue Danube ringtone that signaled that I better get going so with a sigh, I glanced at my brother who was busy reading his lines to notice that I slipped out the studio door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I returned to the Condor studio at around 7 pm just to see if my Chad wanted to get something to eat probably apologize to Sonny too who I knew would most likely be there...I parked my car in the near deserted parking lot and jumped out making my way towards studio 7 where the Mackenzie Falls shoot took place but as I got there I only saw someone seated on a golf cart that was parked just beside the studio door. I squinted my eyes trying to figure out who the figure was… "Sonny? What are you doing here?" I called out when I neared her, she turned her eyes to me then shrugged "Chad forgot to tell me he had plans with his agent tonight" she forced a weak smile and shook her head "oh…uhm well do you need a ride home?" I motioned my head towards my car and she raised an eyebrow "are you actually being nice?" she asked sarcastically and I shrugged "I am nice" I stated but she just rolled her eyes.

"come on…you can't get home riding that golf cart" I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest; realizing that I was right she got off the cart and sighed "alright I guess you're right…" she gave up and I smiled "I am right; come on my car's this way" I tilted my head to point towards the white and red sports car and waited till she was beside me to walk towards it. Sonny began punching in a number once we got inside the car then put her cell phone against her ear "Hey Chad…I guess you forgot to tell me about your plans tonight but don't worry about it your brother's here and he offered me a ride home…alright take care…" she clicked her phone and I took this as an opportunity to speak "what did Chad say?" I asked and she shrugged "it was voicemail…" _okay, ass move Chad…note to self hurt Chad next time I see him._ "Listen Sonny I'm really sorry for my introduction awhile back…I'm a jerk, I admit it" I laughed at myself "it's okay Gage…it's no big deal" glancing at her for a moment I saw her smile "So since you're kind of dating my brother you wouldn't mind if I treat you to dinner? Just because my brother made you wait in the cold" I cocked my head to the side to hear her answer "you two really like apologizing for one another don't you?" Sonny raised an eyebrow

"well we tend to do the dirty work of one another" I replied "oh I see…well, dinner sounds good I'm actually quite hungry" Sonny muttered and that was all I needed to hear to turn to a corner and head for the nearest pizza place "wouldn't it be too crowded in here?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes "sure will but this place has the best pepperoni pizza…" I stopped at a parking space and reached towards the backseat to retrieve a baseball cap and shades "I didn't think you were like my brother…" I put the cap on her head and handed her the shades "be careful with that…those sunglasses a lot" I warned her "I am not like Chad but I do like these glasses" she put them on and got out of the car before I could even turn off the engine. "Right go on ahead…" I rolled my eyes, killing the engine before I stepped out of my car following Sonny who began making her way into the small pizza place.

I was about to walk inside behind Sonny when my phone blared a loud rock song and my voice came on. I sighed holding a hand up at Sonny who stopped to look at me "go on ahead…be right back" I mouthed to her before stepping aside so I wouldn't block the door "Gage Cooper here what up?" I answered smugly "Gage where are you?" it was Chad and he sounded irritated, this only made me smirk "Hey Chad…I'm at that old Pizza place pops used to bring us to when were kids…who knew they were still open after all these years?" I laughed, remembering the times that our dad brought us here after every Hollywood audition "and Sonny?" he asked, I shrugged "she's here too I offered to take her to dinner since you made her wait in a golf cart…jerk move little brother" I clicked my tongue and he sighed "they just dragged me in here and even took my phone can I speak to Sonny?" I smirked

"alright hang on" I said though half wanting to say no making my way inside and towards the booth where Sonny was seated at "It's your boyfriend" I told her and she rolled her eyes taking the phone from me "Chad…Yeah I'm fine your brother was nice enough to offer me a ride and dinner…right okay…" she hung up and handed me back my phone. "are you okay?" I asked and Sonny smiled a little "I'm good" she said with a shrug.


	4. Paranoid

**Chapter 3: Paranoid**

**A/N: An update for you guys to thank you for the reviews I've been getting…So what do you guys think of Gage? I actually based him on my best friend's brother…so yeah LoL…anyway please leave me more reviews and thank you for reading! :D**

**Chapter Title is from a Jonas Brothers Song…**

**~Chad's POV~**

"you owe me big time Reed…my girlfriend is with my brother right now…my brother!" I groaned once my manager and I left the classy Italian restaurant where we discussed my flourishing career with some movie producers "if she breaks up with me it should be in your conscience" I told her and she just shrugged "don't worry about it Chad, I'm sending an I'm sorry bouquet over to Sonny's place as we speak" Reed sighed, got into my black convertible and began tapping away on her phone. _Here I was Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest and best looking actor of his generation asking his aunt to do the dirty work him…how pathetic. _I rolled my eyes as I got into my car. _Reed was my mother's younger sister and since she was only older than I by 9 years she had been the closest thing to a sister that I have and after I moved out of the Cooper estate where my parents were residing, I hired Reed whom my mom loathed for her laziness and made her my manager...my career thrived eversince…_ "Actually, make it a large stuffed bear and some balloons just so if she decides to throw it at me at least it'd be soft" I shrugged.

"where are we going?" Reed asked a few minutes later when she realized that I was taking a few wrong turns "Sonny's…I asked Gage where he was and he's there…" I said without taking my eyes off the road "and you're dragging me into this? Chad I have a date…" she yawned "hey I did too but you dragged me into that meeting so you owe me…Sonny's not going to be so mad if you'd be there to act as a buffer…" I told her and she groaned, shaking her head "fine…like everything else I guess I have to reschedule my date too…" I smiled when she said that, though Reed was a great manager she was also still my aunt and could be a push-over at times. "Thanks Reed…" I told her and she just raised her palm at me.

"oh…don't thank me just yet Chad because I'm not going to be the one apologizing to Sonny…" she poised her head to the side and grinned at me "you are…" she added and that made me groan "you know how terrible I am at doing that…won't the bear and the balloons say that for me? You did tell your people to get those bears with the I'm sorry heart on them right?" I asked and she hit me on the head "you know if my boyfriend's a self-centered insensitive like you I'd probably dump him already…I don't see what Sonny sees in you" she scolded me and I raised an eyebrow "obviously she sees my impeccable charm, gorgeous eyes and my unfailing handsomeness…" I replied sarcastically and that earned me another hit on the head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After what seemed to be a 10 minute drive we arrived at Sonny's apartment…I expected Gage would be gone by now and that would be fine…it was Sonny who I needed to talk to anyway. "Go on…knock" Reed told me and I sighed, lifting my knuckles up and lightly tapping on the door… "I'm coming!" Sonny's voice came from behind the door and I sighed glancing down at my feet to occupy me until the door opened "Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny raised her eyebrow at me before turning to Reed "Hey Reed! Come in your other nephew's inside" Sonny stepped aside "Gage is still here huh? I hope he's not giving you any headaches…" Reed chuckled and so did Sonny "Well, Not as much as Chad has" Sonny joked and gave me a look which I repelled with a sheepish smile.

"that's a surprise…unbearable as he is, Chad's always been the good nephew…" Reed tilted her head to the side before making her way inside. When she disappeared from view I returned my apprehensive eyes to Sonny who was looking at me obviously annoyed "did you get my bear?" I asked semi-jokingly and she rolled her eyes "and the balloons…" she nodded "I'm sorry Reed took my phone" I explained and she raised a hand at me to cut me off "it's alright Chad…I'm not mad, it's actually good that you didn't show; it gave me a chance to know your brother" she shrugged and I made a face "are you serious?" I asked her and she chuckled "your brother's not that bad…he's pretty obnoxious like you but like you he has a big heart…deep, deep, deep down"

"but I'm still the better Cooper right?" I asked and she lightly pushed my face away with a finger "only because I'm biased…" she shrugged, a smirk appearing at the corner of her lips. "so are you going to let me in?" I asked her and tilted my head to the side "yeah sure…" she motioned me to come inside and closed the door behind me once I was inside, hmm..Too much balloons, I looked around the helium balloon covered living room "Hey screw up!" Gage waved at me from the couch where he was seated with Reed and Mrs. Munroe "Gage…" I scowled at him. "are you sure you two aren't twins?" Mrs. Munroe asked flashing us both a smile "I'm sure we're not…I'm better looking and More Talented" Gage shrugged "yeah right…" I rolled my eyes my irritation subsiding when I felt Sonny's hand wrapping on mine. "alright well…I'm heading to bed, Sonny do you mind holding the fort?" she turned to her daughter who nodded "sure Mom…I'll scream if these two decide to wrestle for the handsome and talented title" Sonny said sarcastically making Reed snort "don't worry about it Connie I'll make sure no blood gets on your carpet anyway we're leaving in a bit anyway…it's getting pretty late" my aunt joked. Mrs. Munroe just winked at her "Good because these are good carpets" Sonny's mom flashed us all a smile before heading into her room.

"You two do have a way of clearing the room huh? You made my mom leave…" Sonny looked at my brother and I, her arms crossed over her chest "you'll get used to it Sonny…I grew up with these guys and let me tell you their bickering have been known to make people flee" Reed chuckled. Alright, So Gage and I bicker about things that don't even make sense sometimes I admit that…but…it was just the way we were; like Sonny and I…though of course unlike I did with Gage I didn't secretly wish Sonny away when we argue. "You know I love this whole Family…girlfriend…bonding thing but I better head home… I've got a breakfast date tomorrow…wouldn't want to be late" Gage jumped up from his seat "alright well it's good meeting you Gage and thanks for the ride" Sonny told him gratefully. "Don't be a dork Chad…" Gage patted my shoulder when he stepped beside me "do you need a lift Auntie Reed?" He beamed at Reed who just rolled her eyes "of course I do my first born nephew" she raised a thumb up before turning back to me "come on Chad save your cheesy but romantic apologies for tomorrow it's getting late" Reed motioned to the door. I sighed, turning to Sonny who loved amusedly at us "what a lovely family you three are" she grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, of course she was going to make fun of me…


	5. Chances

Chapter 5: Chances

**A/N: Here's an update for today ****my computer crashed on me about an hour ago while I was doing the original chapter…I lost everything and so I had to start from scratch again…it was too bad too since I liked the other one better than how this chapter came out anyway I still hope you like it and hope to get more and more reviews! (( oh yeah about the 4th Chapter...I know realized that I placed Chapter 3 on the title part so LoL sorry about that))**

**Chapter Title is From a Five For Fighting Song**

~Sonny's POV~

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, donuts and the distinct smell of Starbucks' coffee…if anyone was more of a morning person than I was, it was my mom who acted as if every morning was Christmas. I looked to the clock on my nightstand reading the numerical blocks on my clock. 7:30 "Sonny wake up…" she tapped lightly on my bedroom door "I'm awake…" I croaked, carefully sitting up from my bed taking a few more minutes until I decided to go about my morning routine which consisted of taking a 10 minute shower, dressing up and giving myself a 2 minute pep talk. I was a big sucker for Pep and since I was friends with Tawni who constantly criticized me for how I dressed, how I spoke and how I looked, I needed all the pep that I could get.

After getting dressed I quickly made my way towards the dining table where my mom and Chad were feasting on pancakes and take-out Frappuccinos while a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts lay on the table "Good morning" I smiled at them but Chad, who was too busy watching himself on the magical box we called the television seemed not to notice me. "What's Chad doing here?" I mouthed to my mom who handed me a clean plate and some utensils and my own take-out Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino. "I have no idea…he just came here with donuts and coffee and so I invited him in…" My mom shrugged, motioning to Chad who didn't move an inch as I got up and took the stack of pancakes on his side. Chad was always on "do not disturb mode" when it was about watching himself on Television, watching as people praised him and compliment him on his hair was his own personal pep-talk.

"Chad what are you doing here so early?" I tapped my boyfriend lightly in the shoulder making him turn to me distractedly "I uh decided to help clean up the balloon mess.." he motioned to balloon free living room…hmm, I guess I didn't notice that those floating suckers finally vacated my apartment. "and?" I raised an eyebrow knowing that was not the real reason that he was here "and…I had to get away from my brother who has the Paparazzi inside my house" he sighed. "well Chad you're always welcome here as long as you keep bringing us treats" my mom smiled widely at him and I rolled my eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I promise I'll pick you up later" Chad told me after walking me to the dressing room I shared with Tawni "you have to go already?" I asked though I didn't want to sound like one of those girls who seemed so dependent on their boyfriends I liked having Chad around to at least buffer Tawni's friendly insults "yeah unfortunately I have to head to set and get my hair done" he shrugged, I made a face when I heard his reply "really Chad? Really?" I arched an eyebrow. Chad being the guy that he was just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and flashed me a smile "Look Sonny…I might already look gorgeous but this--" he motioned to his face "still needs a few tweaks so…I gotta go…I'll see you for lunch I swear" he kissed the top of my head before heading off "Chad…" I grumbled, rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey Sonny, your boyfriend already gone for his facial?" Tawni turned to me as soon as I entered the door "No, he went to get his hair done…" I shrugged, letting myself fall on the beanbag chair "where's yours?" I decided to ask "wardrobe fitting…" she lifted a shoulder "sometimes they are more…I dunno…self conscious?" I didn't know if that was the right word for it but I used it anyway "excuse me…I'm plenty self-conscious" she took a magazine from her dresser and lifted it for me to see "that's why I'm in the cover of Tween weekly and you're not" she smiled smugly at me then turned back to look at herself in the mirror. "they actually put you on the cover? That's so cool" I got up and took the magazine from her. "I know right?" Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"So what's up with you and Gage?." that question made me perk up and lift my eyes from the magazine to look at Tawni oddly "what do you mean?" "it's all over the net you went to dinner with him last night didn't you?" Zora who was still camping out in our vent peeped her head out to get the latest gossip "Chad didn't show up to drive me home thankfully Gage was there and he offered me a ride" I replied innocently "and you survived?" Tawni mock gasped "he's not so bad once you get to know him" I explained "no one likes Gage…and Gage doesn't like anyone either" Zora said as a matter-of-factly and I lifted a shoulder. "I'm dating his brother of course he's kind of obligated to like me--" They shook their heads at me "No he isn't…" Zora cut me off "do you think that maybe Gage likes you?" Tawni asked and I made a disgusted face "oh gosh Tawni that's disgusting…" "Yeah that really is" Zora agreed with me "you guys are right…and Gage…the Broody, Handsome but evil Cooper…like Sonny?" Tawni laughed at the thought and so did Zora "like that could ever happen" Zora rolled her eyes. "Hey…it could happen…not that it's happening…but it could!" I protested but they just waved me off to dismiss my objection "whatever Sonny come on let's just practice the sketch" Tawni got up from her seat "come on Zora…" she called to the younger girl before heading for the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey you guys…guess what?" Marshall greeted us once we arrived at the set. Nico and Grady were ran in behind us obviously spending a whole lot of time at the snack table yet again "what?" Nico was the one who asked even though he was still trying to catch his breath "we've got a guest star!" The Older man grinned excitedly at us…we rarely had guests at So Random so every guest we were bound to get Marshall always made a big deal out of it…why don't we have many guests? Well, mainly because our show was a comedy show and not a lot of actors --for example, Chad Dylan Cooper-- liked the idea of shedding their serious, menacing and dramatic roles for the carefree, sometimes idiotic parts that So Random had to offer…

"Great who is it?" Grady took a bite from his Cheese burger, Marshall waited for anyone to guess but after a few beats and still no one spoke he just let his face fall "no one's going to guess?" he asked and we shook our heads "really?" he asked again "we aren't really in the guessing kind of mood" I sighed and the rest of the cast nodded in agreement. "It's Gage…Gage Matthew Cooper!" Marshall said after a beat making everyone but me gasp in horror, I looked at everyone when they gave me a look when I didn't do the same gasping thing they did "He's a friend…" I explained.

Another gasp erupted from their lips and I rolled my eyes "come on Marshall can't we just get someone else?" Grady asked but Marshall shook his head "No we can't Mr. Condor already had his mind made up about getting Mr. Cooper…" "So who's sketch is he going to be on?" Nico asked dejectedly "He'll be in Tawni's yet to be written sketch" Marshall turned to Tawni who looked mortified "look you know I would never pass on a solo sketch Marshall but can I take a rain check on this one? Give it to Sonny or Zora" "No, No…don't pass this on to me! I'm 11…give it to Sonny since she and Gage are such good friends" Zora complained but before I could protest Marshall raised a hand to hold us back "Tawni the sketch is yours…Zora's right we can't put her in it since it'll be kind of a romantic comedy sketch and if I put Sonny" he motioned to me "well it would be distracting since everyone knows that she's dating Chad" I gave Marshall a thumb up to thank him but Tawni stomped her foot "but everyone knows I'm dating James Conroy…wouldn't that be distracting too?" "Well Not really…James is a Conroy…Chad is a Cooper like Gage…you see how that works?" I laughed at Tawni when she scowled.


	6. Girl On TV

Chapter 6: Girl ON TV

**A/N: Here's a Chapter for you guys and I do Hope You like It... Lately, I've been receiving tons of suggestion from you guys so thanks for that, I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Title is From an LFO song…it's a pretty old song but It's one of the songs I remember from my Tween years…**

_**~Gage's POV~**_

_**=2 days later=**_

I've spent only a few hours with Sonny Munroe yet oddly enough…I could not get her off my head like a Lady GaGa song on loop. Now I know how my brother saw in her…Sonny was unlike any teen celebrity who just because they were famous acted like they were above everyone else. _Allison Munroe or Sonny as she was fondly called had the ability to see a person behind their masks, she was nice and kind and she was not at all bad to look at though of course that was just an added bonus…I then remembered Chad…my little brother…he was this girl's boyfriend, he was my blood…could I really do that to my own blood brother? Well, He already hated me…loathed actually so what's one more wrong, right?_

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Cooper? A Newspaper maybe, Or a Facial?" a nerdy looking man instantly approached me as I walked to the So Random set "Just get me a fresh cinnamon bun and a dr. pepper" I looked at him distractedly sending him scurrying off. I then entered the So Random set only to be greeted by the annoyed faces of two guys and Tawni while Marshall and Sonny looked on "Gage, it's nice to have you here with us…Here's your script we start rehearsals in 2 hours…right after Nico and Grady finishes their make-up Math class.." Marshall looked at the two guys who looked guilty about something then handed me a couple of pieces of Construction Paper and headed off, obviously to avoid the building tension between the So Random Cast and myself. _I don't get it…I was very likable yet these people save Sonny looked at me as if I was meat and they were hungry Lions._

"Hey, aren't you guys my valet parking guys?" I raised an eyebrow at the two guys who looked at me irritably "For the thousandth time we aren't valet parking guys…we're actors, So Random Actors…I'm Nico and he's Grady" the taller and thinner guy introduced themselves and that was when the nerdy guy who asked if I needed anything returned with a tray of Cinnamon buns and a can of Dr. Pepper; I took the tray and gave the guy a "go away" look which he instantly understood and headed off "alrighty then…well in that case I'm sorry for making you throw your jacket over the mud just so I could wipe my foot on it…" I bit my lip uncomfortably turning to Sonny who just looked between her friends and me "you still remember that huh? I imagine a guy like you wouldn't remember something that happened 3 years ago" Grady who was the stubbier male scowled at me "how could I forget…you gave me that same face when I asked you to wait on me" I shrugged thankfully Sonny decided to intercept before the two guys get even angrier at me "Look, why don't I help you with your lines?" she offered "yeah come on Sonny…" Tawni grabbed the girl's arm "actually I meant Gage…" Sonny muttered silently just so she wouldn't embarrass her friend so much, when Tawni huffed and frowned at her that was when Sonny spoke to defend herself "look Tawn you're already used to practicing alone…besides you can't stand it when I do impressions remember?" "but Sonny…" the blonde whined but Sonny just blew out some air "I'll help you with your lines later I promise" she promised Tawni who just rolled her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So I'm pretty sure Tawni's pretty pissed at me right now for taking her role play partner" I tried to joke when Sonny and I headed out of the So Random set to take a stroll around the Condor studios "I'm sure Tawni's just pissed because she won't have anyone who she could force to compliment her hair" Sonny chuckled and so did I "she's still so into herself huh?" I tilted my head to the side, Sonny nodded "yeah unfortunately" she said "it's surprising that you two get along…you look like the type of girl that isn't like Tawni…at all" "I'm not but Tawni's not so bad…she's just misunderstood" she said as-a-mater-of-fact before taking the script from my hand "you know that has got to be the thinnest script I've ever gotten" I eyed the construction paper in her hand "I'm sure it's the most colorful too…" she smiled "It's a 3 minute sketch Gage there's not a whole lot of speaking lines and besides…we're all about spontaneity when it comes to delivering lines" "you mean adlibbing?" I cocked my head to the side, Sonny nodded "adlibbing indeed…" I smiled at her.

I found myself listening intently as Sonny began to share a story about So Random of course I wasn't listening much to the story…I was quite busy wondering if I had something in my teeth or if my hair was out of order…I wanted to look good and weirdly enough I wanted to look good for Sonny…I knew it was wrong…very wrong actually but there was some part of me that didn't care… "Chad!" that just ruined my trance and shook my head as Sonny called out my brother's name. that was when I saw my brother sunbathing with his castmates just outside the Mackenzie Falls studio. "Sonny? What are you --" Chad quickly sat up when he saw Sonny walking towards him but he was even more taken aback when he saw me with her "Gage?" he looked at me thankfully Sonny was too annoyed to wave off Chad's curiosity "I thought you were filming?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

Chad just rubbed the back of his head "yeah, yeah…we're taking a break" Chad looked at his castmates then at Sonny and I "so you sunbathe rather than see your girlfriend?" Sonny crossed her arms over her chest "I thought you had classes…what are you doing with my brother?" Chad eyed me suspiciously and I took this as an opportunity to wave at him and flash him a cocky smile "He's the So Random Guest star of the month…" Sonny sighed looking at me then at Chad. "but Gage doesn't have a funny bone in his body" of course my brother was right…I really wasn't the funny Cooper, I was more of the brood and ignore kind of guy but I did like a challenge "Hey, I can be funny!" I protested but my brother just sighed "yeah and I could be ugly…oh wait, that's impossible!" He scoffed and made a face, I just arched an eyebrow at him.

"you two really are brothers…" Sonny's jaw dropped in amazement as she looked at Chad and I. Chad just rolled his eyes "we're not brothers…" he said certainly and I just shook my head "I'm more handsome" Chad grinned widely at Sonny "I'm more talented" I said with a shrug "right as if screeching and playing noise on your guitar is considered as a talent" Chad jeered "a lot of people seem to like it…what about you? Is Crying and looking good in front of a camera even a talent?" I made a face, here we were again just like the old times…bickering like children "of course! Tell him Sonny!" Chad looked at Sonny for back-up, the woman just looked at us then rolled her eyes "look I'm not going to be part of this 'I'm better than my brother' debate…" she raised her hands up as if surrendering.


	7. I'd Lie

**Chapter 7: I'd Lie**

**A/N: Here is today's Chapter update…I might not be able to write you guys a chapter for tomorrow since I have this interview thing at business school but like always I'll try my best to do so…please remember to leave me some love and give some reviews! This chapter's pretty much my current favorite so I hope you like it too…**

**Chapter Title Is From A Taylor Swift Song…**

_**~Chad's POV~**_

"I'll be the better man and just let this go…" I sighed, taking a step back and moving to stand beside my girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulders "so what? Is this a truce?" Gage asked me and I shook my head "Not really…" "Alright bro if that's what you want" he shrugged, an arrogant smile appearing on his lips "just go away" I gave him a look that sent him to scurry off towards the Commissary "you aren't very nice to your brother; It's no wonder you don't get along" Sonny said as she watched my brother walking off "we don't get along because he's very difficult" I rolled my eyes turning to see Gage for a moment then looking back at Sonny "you know Chad you're pretty difficult too…as I recall you made it your sworn duty to make my life miserable before all this remember?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I flashed her a guilty smile "you know I just did that because I secretly liked you besides, you are kind of a dork you know?" she chuckled, hitting me playfully in the shoulder "I am not a dork" she frowned at me but I just smiled even more "yes you are…when we first met you were in a fat suit…you just begged me to make fun of you" of course I was joking because even in a fat suite a wig and the horrendous waitress costume Sonny still captivated me "It was a sketch and I was new to So Random…I was obligated to wear it" she muttered and I smiled "you weren't obligated to wear it outside the So Random studio Sonny you just looked funny" I teased making her roll her eyes.

"you know Chad if you're just going to tease me about my choice of wardrobe I'll just go over to Tawni…" she rolled her eyes at me, I smiled more at her reaction "hey…I can assure you that I'm so more interesting than Tawni…you wanna know why? Because if you hang out with me then you have to chance to see my face longer" Sonny pushed my face away with a finger then shook her head "you are so full of yourself" she told me and I just spread out my arms coaxing her to come closer "come on…you know you love me" I said with a grin and that was when she moved in to give me a hug "I'm still pretty angry at you for choosing to tan your face rather than visit me on set…" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her securely "I'll make it up to you…I'll get Gage to ditch So Random" okay, so I admit it to myself…I was not pleased that my brother was getting to spend time with my girlfriend.

You wanna know why? Because Gage has this extraordinary ability to lure my girlfriends into his charms and he the weird part is that, He's not even trying to impress them…I know Sonny wouldn't be easily swayed by this but I wasn't going to let my brother even try to work his magic on my girlfriend, not on Sonny. "Gage is okay…he might be a little obnoxious but it's something I haven't seen before" she smirked and I knew she was referring to me then she pushed herself away from me and held on to my hand "I don't like the fact that you're going to be spending a lot of time with him" I admitted but this just made her laugh "Chad Dylan Cooper are you actually jealous of your brother?" she asked in disbelief and I made an 'are-you-serious' type of face "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper…I don't get jealous, until now" I added the last part in a hushed tone but Sonny still heard it and it made her smile "Chad he's your brother if you think that we're --" Sonny didn't want to finish the sentence "that's kind of gross" she grimaced.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gage what the hell are you up to!?" I stomped into my house later that day finding Gage seated casually on my couch watching a football game on TV "what do you mean? I'm watching football, America's past time" he looked at me with such innocent eyes but I just stared angrily at him "that's baseball" I corrected him "oh look at that my little brother actually learned something in acting school" he said, sarcastically applauding for me "You're going to be on So Random? What the heck is that? You don't even like Comedy not to mention Acting…" I crossed my arms over my chest but he still ignored the fact that I was fuming and continued on eating his cereals "I decided to branch out while I'm here, find myself while away from my music…why are you so angry?" he raised an eyebrow "obviously because I don't know what you're trying to do, what you're trying to prove…you come in here stay in my house, picked up my girlfriend, treated her to dinner, came to her house and now you've agreed to become a guest on her show!" I turned off the Television to make him look at me.

"it's not just her show…it's Tawni's, the little girl and those guys' show as well" he defended himself but I didn't back down "Mr. Condor asked you to do a sketch for that show the last time you were here and you said you're not going to do it because you don't want people to see you as comical…well what changed now?" I asked. _Okay maybe I was jumping to conclusions here…maybe it was a coincidence that my brother happened to want to appear on So Random when Sonny became apart of it…maybe I was just acting stupid but since I already asked; what the hell right?_ "maybe I liked how the show grew into something that actually had a brain" He explained, I took a seat on the couch beside the one where he lay "That's Sonny's doing…she writes the sketches that are actually funny" I smiled to myself, forgetting for a moment that I was angry at my brother. "are you actually jealous of me Chad?" He sat up to look at me; I cocked my head to the side almost embarrassed to reply "Just tell me you're not into her or anything…" I looked at him and he bit his lip "I'm not into her" he said flatly though I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not…I just told myself I had to believe him…he was my brother.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments which only ended when Gage decided to speak out "you know what? I'm going to go grab something to eat…" He instantly stood up when he felt that my anger was subsiding; I looked at him watching as he took my car keys from the key rack beside the door "why the heck are you taking my car?" I inquired "my car's in the shop…I blew a tire awhile ago" he waved the keys at me "and you're not even asking for my permission?!" I asked indignantly but he just lifted a shoulder and shook his head "I'll give it back...I promise" He raised a hand, made a face and stormed out of the house before I could even say another word. _I might not like my brother but I knew him…There was something that was bugging him, something he was hiding from me but I couldn't place a finger on it…I couldn't figure it out._


	8. Welcome To The Real World

**Chapter 8: Welcome to the Real World**

**A/N: Hey guys here's the chapter that I couldn't write yesterday! I was supposed to be putting up to chapters tonight but it's already 11 pm and I still have classes tomorrow so I need some sleep…I promise to update tomorrow though and who knows? If I get tons of reviews I might even write two chapters! :)**

**The Chapter Title is from a song by Candice Accola…if you watch the show called "The Vampire Diaries" you might know her as Caroline…**

_**~Sonny's POV~**_

**=NEXT DAY=**

Every day with Chad was like a reality show, each was unique and only one thing was constant. Chad's notion that he was the most stunning creature that graced television…Chad Dylan Cooper was probably the only boyfriend that praises his attractiveness more than he pays mind to his girlfriend's but I loved him anyway because despite his quirkiness Chad still was a nice guy who just needed a little work. "Sonny which side, do you think makes me look better?" Chad asked curiously as he showed me each side of his cheeks "they look the same Chad" I rolled my eyes at him "you're right…" he said irritably as he touched his face "they're both gorgeous" I arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled placing his hand on mine and led me towards the Commissary. "So what do you want to do tonight? Dinner? Movie?" He finally snapped out of his "Me" phase to pay notice to his girlfriend again "what about Dinner at my place? Mom's cooking one last dinner before she goes back to Wisconsin for a week" I offered and it made him smile "yeah of course...anywhere that my brother's not is good enough of a place for me" He grinned, I rolled my eyes

"if you don't like your brother so much then why don't you just kick him out of your house?" I raised an eyebrow, he reflected about the question for a moment before he shrugged "He's still my brother and I'm sure he has no friends here and well even though my parents are in Malibu they wouldn't take him in" He shrugged "so you still care about your brother" I smiled at him "No, I just don't want to be called the bad brother just because I prefer to leave Gage out in the cold" he explained though of course I knew Chad didn't mean it…he was a good brother to a bad brother and even if he didn't admit that It was still pretty obvious to me.

"So when does Gage's big comedic episode start?" He asked me once we arrived at the counter, he ordered a "Chad sandwich" and I asked for a cheeseburger and fries "It shows next week but rehearsals start tomorrow" I shrugged taking my own tray and followed him towards the well distinguished "Mackenzie Falls Table" his castmates weren't around and I was relieved…I never sat there when they were around, they were snobs. "I don't like this...you sure you can't get him fired? I can help..." He said under his breath, I smiled at him "you're actually jealous…of your brother…" I chuckled and he made a face "I know…I know it's wrong but Gage just has this thing where girls tend to prefer him better than me" He admitted making my smile wider "Well…I don't prefer him better than you…" I assured him before continuing "besides I'm not even in the majority of the sketches he's in…He's mostly with Tawni or Nico and Grady" that seemed to lessen Chad's worry and he began to eat.

"as long as you're not going to be paired with him for sketches then fine I guess I'm okay with that" He sighed and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders giving him a light squeeze "I cant believe you're the one who's jealous, I'm not the one who has to be all romantic with girls on his show…" I rolled my eyes, _of course I was jealous but I never let him know that…it would be embarrassing and somewhat degrading knowing that he has something over me._ "but I only like you" Chad smiled his million dollar smile and I blushed "good and don't worry I promise you there's not going to be a sketch with me and Gage…I know how uncomfortable it might make you feel…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**=Next Day=**

"Sonny you have to take over for Tawni in her sketch with Gage" Marshall told me the next day and I felt my world crumble around me…so much about me not doing any sketch with Gage "Marshall I can't…" I tried to reason but the older man didn't listen to me "come on Sonny…Tawni can't come to rehearse with us and I can't afford to reschedule, Gage has commitments and you're always free…" I felt offended though it was true "Hey I'm not always Free! Sometimes I'm very busy" I objected "With What? carrying a big baby bottle around to rehearse your Baby sketch?Come on, just do it Sonny? We have no one else" Marshall pleaded "what if we just cancel the sketch?" I offered, it made him gasp "are you serious? You know how much that'll cost? We already got the props and the costumes ready" I looked at him oddly, the sketch didn't involve much costumes nor props since it was set in high school and was much like the dolphin boy sketch except this time the girl was like "Sicky Vicky" and the guy was the popular jock guy.

"Tawni's Here!" Nico and Grady yelled in unison and ran towards me a few minutes later. I took in a deep breath...I needed it if I was going to scold Tawni Hart. "Tawni, why the heck can't you do the sketch!?" I glared at my blonde friend as she entered the set though of course when I saw her, my question was already answered…her left arm was slung in a cast and she wobbled towards us "do you really want me to answer that question Sonny or would you prefer it if I hit you in the head with my cemented arm!?" Tawni growled at me…_sheesh, grumpy much? _"What happened to you? I only left you for a day!" I asked quickly making my way towards her "Well, technically Sonny...it's my fault; I tried to teach her the tuck and roll but she tuck and rolled down four flights of stairs" James came in behind her looking at me guiltily.

"aww! Come on Tawn…what did I tell you about doing stunts?" I sighed looking at my eccentric bestfriend who sighed and took a seat on a chair that Nico and Grady put out for her "that I wasn't good at anything that didn't involve me looking pretty and fabulous" she shrugged and I nodded looking at her sympathetically "so are you going do the sketch?" Grady asked me and I sighed "I guess I really wouldn't have a choice now do I?" I looked at Tawni again then shook my head. "No you don't" Nico shrugged and I rolled my eyes "alright fine…just because you look like you're in pain" I breathed a sigh. "So what are you doing for the show Tawni?" Nico asked the attention drawn away from my substitution for Tawni "I'm still doing check it out girls though of course I wouldn't be dancing the theme anytime soon" she shrugged "hang on, you can do check it out girls but not Gage's sketch?" I asked in disbelief.

"have you even read the script Sonny?" Tawni raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head…I was supposed to help Gage with it but after my conversation with Chad a couple of days ago I haven't seen Gage "no I guess not" I admitted and she handed me the script ordering me to read it "It says here…" I didn't finish my sentence and just read the paper silently, it didn't take too long for me to know what was wrong with the sketch and why Tawni couldn't do it "Girl Falls down stairs and sneezes all over boy's shoe…" I muttered before looking up at Tawni who looked at me with a 'you-see-what-I-mean look' "that's what the tuck and roll's for…" I muttered and she nodded "though of course I should've warned her that the tuck and roll down the stairs shouldn't be done on actual stairs without an airbag at the bottom" James bit his lip taking a step to stand beside his girlfriend.


	9. Poison

**Chapter 9: Poison**

**A/N: Hey! Here's today's Chapter…I know I said I was going to be writing two today but I just didn't have enough Energy to do it…Temperature is just Searing hot today and it's giving me a migraine…I'll be sure update tomorrow though! And I hope to be getting more reviews from you guys…give me some suggestions if you'd like it's always good to know what the readers want…**

**Chapter Title Is From An All-American-Rejects Song…**

_**~Chad's POV~**_

"So Chad guess what?" "I don't want to guess…what do you want Gage?" I said drearily and raised an eyebrow at my brother who smiled smugly at me "Tawni fell down 4 flights of stairs and broke her arm" he didn't seem fazed though, in fact he was looking at me amusedly so I raised my head from the couch to glance to where my brother stood "why do I get the impression that this works out well for you?" I asked suspiciously "well Tawni couldn't do the sketch for next week" he said with a tone that seemed to make me catch on "so you'll have no sketch…you'll not appear in So Random" I dismissed him, getting off the couch to head towards the kitchen. Gage followed in suit his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned on the doorway's frame.

"who said anything about not having a sketch" He gave me a look "how will you have that sketch without Tawni?" I looked at him for a moment before moving to place the deflated bag of popcorn into the microwave "replacement…" he said simply and my eyes widened "Sonny…" I muttered and he nodded "why are you so interested in Sonny anyway?" I could tell that he was judging by his reaction…I just hoped his interest in Sonny wasn't because of what I was guessing "don't worry Chad I'm not stealing your girlfriend…" he smirked and I gave him a look knowing that he wasn't done talking "I'll charm her into dumping you…" he winked at me.

That was all I needed to hear to plant my fist in his face but before I could do that he spoke "Hey, Hey no violence here…I'm just being the brother you know I am and besides if you punch me I could easily make you look like the bad guy here and you wouldn't want that would you? Not if you wanted Condor Studios to give Mackenzie Falls another season…you know how Mr. Condor likes me and hates Bad Publicity directed at his studio" Gage taunted and I knew that I had to put my clenched fist down. "How could you be so conniving?" I knew he wasn't joking about turning the press against me because Gage…After his move to Europe he really didn't have feelings anymore, _you know I always thought it was because of our Lack of Parental Concern but maybe I was wrong...maybe Gage had a deeper reason for acting like the ass that he was._

"that Chad is the power of being a big rockstar and a charismatic one at that…you learn to manipulate people around you" He grinned "No Gage I'm sure it's not all rockstars…it's just you" I patted his shoulder before turning towards the Microwave once again "and besides Sonny's not going to agree to replace Tawni in that sketch…she already assured me that nothing can make her do it" I said certainly but that just made my brother snort a laugh "you forget the power of Marshall Pike…he might be lanky and self-conscious but the man has power" Gage raised a thumbs up and I shook my head "Sonny's not going to be doing that sketch with you" It was too bad that I couldn't accommodate the bad publicity as of now because I really wanted to punch my brother in the face "but she already agreed" He smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was now in front of Sonny's apartment door that evening knocking at her door to ask for an explanation as to why I just heard from my ass of a brother that she agreed to do the sketch that I asked her not to do "I'm coming! I'm coming Sheesh!" I heard her yell, I heard footsteps and the sound of the door unlocking before finally opening the door for me "Hey Chad, what brings you here?" a Sonny dressed in Track clothes greeted me with a confused look when she saw me standing at her door "what do you think brought me here?" I raised an eyebrow at my girlfriend who was looking at me oddly. Sonny sighed, stepping aside to let me inside her home "Fine…Fine…okay I admit it, I stole the bib from your dressing room, I didn't think it would be big of a deal" she sighed and I gave her a confused look she obviously didn't know why I was there that or she was playing dumb.

"I'm not here for the Bib…" I dismissed the thought impatiently and that was when her face fell "then I guess you're here because you talked to your brother" I nodded and she sighed "Look Marshall needs the sketch to be done or else Mr. Condor would have his head and Tawni couldn't do it…she broke her arm" "but what about the thing we talked about?" I asked and she rolled her eyes "Come on Chad it's no big deal…it's nothing okay? It's just a sketch" she assured me but I knew exactly what Gage was up to and I wasn't going to allow it "But Gage likes you!" I raised my voice this time to get her to take what I was saying seriously.

She laughed at me of course but I gave her a look "Chad what you're saying is silly…Gage does not like me okay?" she patted my shoulder and made her way towards the couch flopping down to get comfortable as she pressed play to resume the movie she was watching "but he does!" "Uh No he doesn't don't be silly Chad…" Sonny didn't take her eyes off her television and I groaned "look can you just not do this sketch? Please?" I moved to take a seat beside her "that's my seat!" a voice came in from the kitchen making me jump up only to find Tawni with her slung arm standing at the doorway "I didn't think you had company" I waved at the blonde as she moved past me and sat down on the seat which I had left.

"yeah well I didn't like being home alone by myself so I asked Tawni to come over" Sonny beamed at me and I took a seat on the seat right next to theirs "So what's this thing I hear about Gage liking Sonny?" Tawni burst out laughing at that point and it earned her a mean look from Sonny and a confused one from me "It's nothing Tawni Chad's just acting psychotic as usual" Sonny rolled her eyes not bothering to take her eyes off the musical/horror type movie they were watching. 'Sweeney Todd' I believe this one was called though I'm never sure since I didn't really watch a lot of horror movies especially not ones where the villain sings high pitched songs as his victims plummeted to their gruesome deaths.

"One Cooper falling for Sonny's eccentric Charm is strange enough but two Coopers is just next to insane" Tawni looked at Sonny who shot her a venomous stare "Hey I'm quite likable thank you very much!" Sonny protested throwing a piece of kernel at the Blonde who swatted it away "Tawni are you sure you cant do that sketch with Gage? You look fine" I spoke from the Corner making Tawni turn to look at me in an 'are-you-serious?!' kind of way that made me sink into the chair more "are you serious or do you not see my anchor like arm cast?" She made a face at me that Sonny immediately mouthed to me to not mention any more… "Hey, It was just a thought" I muttered.


	10. Take Me To The Riot

**Chapter 10: Take Me To The Riot**

**A/N: Thank goodness I've finished a chapter tonight…I almost didn't have the chance to update because I couldn't think of what to write for this one, thankfully I had a little help from some friends who gave me some ideas! I'd love to hear what you guys think though so again…please leave me reviews because I love reading them..and to those who are leaving me them reviews thank you!**

**Chapter title is from a song by a band called "Stars"**

_**~Sonny's POV~**_

"So do you think Gage actually likes you?" Tawni poked my back with her foot. We decided to sleep in the living room, Tawni on the couch and me on a sleeping bag on the floor. I groaned annoyed at the fact that she had to disrupt my sleep for such silly questions "No, now go to sleep" I pulled my blanket over my body "But what if it's true?" she gasped at the thought "two of them would be fighting over you…it's completely medieval if you ask me" I wanted to ignore her, just close my eyes and dream away but Tawni and I rarely had these girl to girl conversations and as much as I hated to admit but these were kind of fun…The idea of Gage and Chad fighting over me was completely unimaginable and completely far-fetched…for one Gage and I barely knew each other and second Chad would never participate in anything that might damage his award winning face.

"Chad just made that story up because he didn't want me doing a sketch with his brother…" I turned to face her so that my voice could be heard. I was tired actually but not tired enough to still have a decent conversation "you're probably right… it was just something that crossed my mind randomly…I mean how weird would that be right? Two brothers after the same girl…those things only happens at Mackenzie Falls" Tawni turned her back at me and probably dozed off, leaving me to my thoughts and to finally get my much wanted sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I rode with Tawni to the studio today and quite ready for rehearsals with Gage…I read the 3 paged script and everything "Hey everyone!" I smiled at Grady, Nico and Zora who were scattered around the So Random set. Tawni had to take a make-up class in geometry today and so she had to miss the first half of the rehearsals not that she minded…Tawni was all about Geometry this morning…telling me how her spherical head was well proportioned. "Sonny Hey, Hey! Where's Chad?" Grady slid beside me offering me and Ice cold can of Coke which I took and popped open before taking a sip.

"I dunno…why do you think I know where Chad is all the time?" I raised an eyebrow at him, they always ask me that question everytime and expect me to know the answer…it was so weird. "because his hand is always attached to yours every morning that you step into the studio" Nico shrugged and I gave them a look "well I'm not with him today…he has this early photo shoot and since Tawni slept over last night I asked her for a ride" I rolled my eyes at them and they just smirked. "So tell me Sonny…" Zora decided to make her presence known and butt into the conversation "why is it that Chad asked us to look over you today?" she asked and I looked at them confusedly. "Chad did what!? Why!?" I gasped, looking at the two guys then at Zora.

"Chad asked us not to say anything but I figured you had to know" she whispered and that added more to my confusion "Look if Chad asks you didn't hear it from us okay? We already got paid!" Nico pleaded with me so I just nodded "why did he want you guys to look after me?" I demanded to know and it was Grady who first cracked the answer "He says he doesn't trust Gage and since we didn't like Gage we agreed to beat him up if he tries anything bad" Grady waved his fist in the air but Zora just stomped on his foot making the blonde male yelp and hop around on one foot as he nursed the other.

It doesn't make sense…Chad was never possessive and neither has he bribed my friends to keep me away from male guest stars even if they were as gorgeous as he was…what was the deal with his brother anyway? My questions were disregarded when I saw Gage walking into the studio 20 minutes late not that Marshall was here to tell the time "you're late!" I called out to him and the older Cooper grinned sheepishly at me "someone unplugged my alarm clock last night" he said and I raised an eyebrow "a girlfriend?" I teased making him laugh "a brother…" he shrugged and this time I was the one who laughed.

"can you guys not hover so much?" I turned to my castmates who flanked my sides when Gage stepped in "fine…we'll stand over there…but we'll be watching you" Zora warned us and headed off "like hawks with night vision" Nico added as he and Grady followed the young girl towards the snack table "are your friends always glued to back?" Gage asked mockingly and I made a face at him "No…it's just now, Chad paid them to be my bodyguard for the day" I admitted, glancing over to the gang who waved at us from the corner.

"Chad hired them to look after you…" I wasn't sure if he was asking or stating so I just nodded "yep…" I drew in some breath "well that's just like Chad…always the over jealous boyfriend" he shrugged, I turned to him and smiled "no he's not the jealous type…it's just that --" I told him but he didn't seem convinced "I dunno…did you say anything to him that might've set him off?" I had to ask about what Chad had told me last night but I didn't want to blurt out the question 'do you like me?' and end up having him laugh in my face.

"I don't know…I say a lot of things that set Chad off; that's been our way of life since I left for Europe" he smirked at me so I tried to think of another subtle way to ask "well anything in particular to make him want to pay my friends to flank me?" I motioned to my castmates once again. Gage laughed and waved at them before turning his attention back to me "I dunno…Chad was acting kind of weird last night now that I think about it…" he crossed his arms over his chest and knitted his eyebrows as if he was thinking hard about it.

"Chad told me that you told him that you liked me…" I blurted out unable to think of another subtle way of asking the question I really wanted to know the answer to. He looked at me oddly, taken aback by the question that came out of my mouth…it even took him a few moments to reply "you're my brother's girlfriend…I like you but not in that way" he told me with a shrug, his eyes setting on mine "Chad didn't honestly think that way did he?" He looked almost offended and so I sighed "just forget I asked; maybe Chad was just having a bad day…happens to the most of us" I scratched the back of my head.


	11. The Only Exception

Chapter 11: The Only Exception

**A/N: I know what you're thinking…why is everything moving so fast? Right? Well, I'm planning to end the story soon since school's going to start again for me and I wanted this finished before I become busy again and risk not finishing the story at all…I'm sorry if it's a little bit suck-ish but I do hope you like it…reviews are welcomed and also suggestions!**

***So who do you think should end up with Sonny? Chad or Gage? LoL, I really don't know why I ask…I know who you guys would pick anyway but it's good to have ideas LoL***

**Chapter Title is from a song by the band Paramore…awesome song! I just got it on Itunes a few days ago and I couldn't stop listening to it **

_**~Gage's POV~**_

**=a week later=**

I smiled to myself as I watched Sonny wonder off, of course I knew Chad was going to do something stupid after hearing what I told him but this -- having Sonny's friends play bodyguard for the whole week-- was something that still miffed me; here I was thinking he'd try harder to get his girlfriend away from me but there was barely enough stalking and fighting; Chad was always busy with work and such not that I minded though, I liked being around Sonny without Chad. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and searched through my contacts pressing the green call button when I finally saw the number which I needed. "CDC here, what up?" my brother's voice made me roll my eyes. "GMC here…what's up is that I have the 3 stooges here watching my every move, what is with that?" I mimicked the tone of his voice mockingly.

"You know why that is…" he answered, I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head "not even coming here to watch yourself?" I teased "if only I could, I would" He spat "aww…Mackenzie's Falls keeping you busy little brother?" "It's Mackenzie Falls and it's none of your business" that made me chuckle, glancing to where Sonny was. I watched her speak with Marshall for a while before thinking of something that would certainly push my brother's buttons "you know what Chad? I just called to let you know I've thought of the greatest idea to add to my sketch with Sonny tonight…it's pure genius!" I smiled at the idea that formed in my head.

"oh yeah? And what the hell is your genius plan?" he was curious, right where I needed him. "I think I'm going for a kiss just before the Sketch ends, it's not in the script but I remember Sonny telling me that they like Spontaneity on the show…you know how Cooper kisses are…one kiss and --" "don't even try Gage." he warned me but I just laughed "don't worry about it Chad…just have fun on Mackenzie Falls…" I clicked my phone off turning to Sonny who was now with Tawni dressed in their Check It Out Girls clothing getting ready to hit the stage and do what they do best which was as I saw, checking out people.

_I didn't know why I was doing this…was it because I wanted to piss of my brother? Or was it because I would really want to do it…during the past few days Sonny had done nothing but be nice to me and strangely enough I was having a lot of fun with her…and not once did I have to use any of my lame pick-up lines to make her laugh and all she needed to be was herself to make me laugh. Chad hates me right now and I couldn't say I blame him…I mean I was planning on stealing his girlfriend…if I was Chad…I'd be punching myself right In the face by now._

_~Chad's POV~_

"Damnit! Gage…" I grumbled throwing my phone angrily into a wall shattering it into tiny pieces "feeling angry tonight Chad?" James walked into my dressing room, a curious expression apparent on his face. I sunk into my chair and sighed rubbing my temple with my fingers trying to calm myself down…_Gage, always kiss first and Charm later…I wasn't going to let her kiss my Sonny. Like I said before, I was the only bad boy I allowed near Sonny and not even my brother could break that rule._

"it's Gage…he's planning on planting one on Sonny" I muttered, looking at the guy who I used to be jealous of and was now my best friend "do you think he means it?" James crossed his arms over his chest leaning his back against the cabinet "it's Gage he's a Say and Do kind of guy especially when it's something that would annoy me" I got up from my actor's chair. "then what are we still doing here? Let's take him down!" He jumped from his place and turned to look at me "what about the shoot?" I know it was a dumb question and something that didn't even need to be though about but I've never left my show for anything before.

"are you serious right now?" James glared at me and I shook my head "No guess not…come on…" I was the first to run knowing that James would follow close behind me "Chad, James! where the hell are you going!?" Portlyn called after us when she saw us running "going to punch my brother in the face" I told her before running again. "I'm helping" I heard James say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's closed! We're too late!" I hit the locked stage door with my fist "you're never too late to hurt a dirt bag Cooper…come on" James motioned to the fire escape ladder at the corner and gave me a meaningful look which I quickly understood and smiled "alright I'm always already to climb, I've done it enough times as Mackenzie" I shrugged heading towards the ladder and holding on to it as I hoisted myself up, I didn't know what I was doing but I knew this was the right thing to do...I wasn't going to let my brother touch a strand on my girlfriend's hair and right now I didn't care if the new season of Mackenzie falls was at stake. _I know scary isn't it? _

I stopped at the top of the platform opening the window which led to the bridge like contraption that hung above the stage, I felt the platform shake when James stepped into the rope bound platform and suddenly I felt a little woozy. Man, I was trying to kill myself out here. "look over there we made it just in time…" James pointed below us where there was the hallway set and Sonny falling down fake stairs and Gage helping her up. I could barely hear anything up here but as long as I knew what they were doing I'll be good.

"Dang Chad you owe me for this…" James whispered to me as he shook off a cobweb that clung to his shirt "If I get out of here alive and If I prevent Gage from kissing Sonny, I assure you James…I'll pay for your date with Tawni for a week" I muttered glancing at him "a week? Okay deal…" he smiled before looking down to watch the sketch again. I sighed, looking below me everything seemed up high…was I afraid of heights? I guess so…since right now I'm hoping I just took my chances with using my head to ram the steel door. At least that one would not hurt as much as falling from a 20 foot Contraption and falling to my doom in front of a bunch of people who'd most probably laugh at me.


End file.
